William has 5 pomegranates for every 20 kiwis. Write the ratio of pomegranates to kiwis as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $5:20$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $5 \text{ to } 20$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{5}{20}=\dfrac{1}{4}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{4}$ is the ratio of pomegranates to kiwis written as a simplified fraction.